


Pink Gel Pen Hearts

by puffintalia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats all i can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/pseuds/puffintalia
Summary: Maybe Lukas is a bit sappier than he'd care to admit, and maybe it's a bit embarrassing... sometimes.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052669
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Pink Gel Pen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> From the drabble challenge on tumblr: 48: "We've become the clingy couple you used to complain about".

“If you think about it,” Matthias said, doodling another glittery heart, “we’ve kinda become the clingy couple you always used to complain about.”

Lukas did think about it, his head leant on Mads’ shoulder as Eiríkur glared at them across the table. The napkin they’d been drawing on fell to the floor. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Eiríkur spluttered. Berwald raised an eyebrow. Timo reached across and stuck his hand under the table, searching for the napkin. “Oh, come on. You two are the sappiest old bastards on the planet.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lukas repeated. “I’m not clingy. I’m allergic to clingy.”

“A-ha! Found it.” Clearing his throat, Timo held the napkin up in front of him like a pretentious drama student reciting Romeo and Juliet in from of his class. “Lukas, you’re so pretty. I would die for you.” As much as Lukas hated to admit it, his Mads impression was spot on, accent and all. Timo continued. 

“Matthias, you know I’d never let that happen. I love you too much.” Oh God, did he really speak like that? Lukas put his hand to his neck as if he’d be able to tell just by feeling his vocal chords. Gross. He wasn’t that _cheesy_. He looked to Mads, who had the biggest grin on his face. Huh. Okay. Maybe he was.

“But I love you more. Well, I love you most.” Timo grimaced. “And then the rest is just hearts.”

“Gross,” said Eiríkur.

Lukas hummed, threading his boyfriend’s fingers through his. “I don’t see a problem with that.” If pink gel pen hearts were a love language, he decided, then he was the world’s greatest poet. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting Matthias run his other hand through his hair. So what if they were dumb and clingy? Old Lukas hadn’t known what he was talking about. No, clingy he would stay, because what was the point of love if it didn’t make you a bit of a dork sometimes?

There was vague talking around them, but it didn’t really register. Lukas was quite content to just doze there, no conversation needed. He had his Matthias and that was enough. 

A tap on his shoulder woke him and his eyes shot open to the whole table staring, a poor overwhelmed waiter hovering behind Timo. He flipped the napkin over. Oh God, they all thought he was an idiot. “Uh - yeah. That’s mine.” Elbows out the way - oh God, this was humiliating. He hadn’t seen the napkin, had he?

The waiter placed his plate in front of him and left, probably to go tell the kitchen staff about how much of an idiot Lukas was. Eiríkur laughed, bringing his arms up to shield his face from the peas Mads started throwing at him. Well, then. Maybe clinginess was best in moderation.


End file.
